Shall we dance ?
by MildredFeather
Summary: Pansy est danseuse à la Juilliard school. Elle ne comprend pas l'effervescence autour du nouvel élève, ce pianiste soit disant virtuose. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à jouer pour elle. UA. PP/DM


Défi du site harry-ko . harrypotterworld . fr

Thème : Shall we dance ?

Personnages obligatoires : Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy

Résumé : Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi toute l'école était en effervescence à cause de ce nouveau. Le fait qu'il soit un brillant pianiste, pour elle, ça ne signifiait rien. Elle, elle voulait juste danser, sans se soucier des autres.

Univers : Univers Alternatif

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**ECOUTER DU CHOPIN !**

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson s'activait devant son miroir, coinçant la moindre petite mèche rebelle dans l'épais chignon qui trônait sur le dessus de son crâne. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux très long et ce n'était pas une mince affaire de les maîtriser, même avec l'aide d'un filet. Pourtant, quand elle eut fini, sa coiffure était impeccable. Elle se leva, remonta son collant qui faisait quelques plis sur ses chevilles, lissa son justaucorps, attrapa ses chaussons rose pâle et se dirigea vers la salle de danse. Un jeune métis s'exerçait à des figures plus impressionantes les unes que les autres, portant le plus souvent l'ensemble de son poids à la force de ses bras. Quand il aperçut Pansy, Blaise Zabini coupa la musique et la serra dans ses bras. Pansy n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. La Juilliard School instaurait une grand compétition entre les élèves et par conséquent rendait difficiles les relations entre eux. Il n'y avait qu'avec le jeune métis et Théodore Nott, un violoniste de talent, que Pansy avait réussi à créer des liens. Mais ça lui suffisait amplement.<p>

- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, s'étonna Pansy en observant son ami qui se passait une serviette dans le cou.

- On a une audition demain, répondit Blaise. Le meilleur obtient un rôle de danseur dans un film. Je veux être au meilleur de ma forme.

Pansy lui répondit par un sourire d'encouragement. Elle savait ce que c'était. Le mois dernier, elle avait foiré son audition pour le lac des cygnes et Parvati Patil lui était passée devant, lui laissant un goût amer sur la langue.

Alors que Blaise rangeait ses affaires, Pansy enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la barre, prête pour quelques échauffements. C'est à ce moment qu'entra Lavande Brown, une danseuse de sa classe que Pansy ne supportait pas. La jeune fille paraissait tout excitée et alors qu'elle aussi enfilait ses chaussons, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer à Pansy, en gloussant:

- Il y a un nouvel élève ! C'est un pianiste il paraît. En tout cas, il est SUPER canon !

Pansy soupira alors que Blaise lui lançait un regard amusé. Lavande était vraiment irratrapable.

- Bosse tes pointes Brown, au lieu de jacasser, tempêta Pansy qui n'appréciait pas le comportement de sa camarade.

* * *

><p>- Je vous présente le nouvel élève qui vous accompagnera cette année: Drago Malefoy, un brillant pianiste que j'espère, vous saurez accueillir avec chaleur.<p>

Théodore Nott observait le nouvel arrivant avec attention. C'était un jeune homme presque aussi grand que lui et tout aussi maigre. Son visage entouré d'une auréole de cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés était d'une pâleur sans égale au milieu de laquelle se perdaient deux yeux d'un bleu puissant. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose d'aristocratique qui fit rougir la plupart des filles de la classe, même Granger qui se cachait derrière sa contrebasse.

- Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît partager vos talents avec le reste de la classe ?

Théodore regarda le jeune homme s'installer derrière le large piano à queue et ferma les yeux quand il reconnut les premières notes du Nocturne N°8 de Chopin. Le nouveau était en effet virtuose et c'était un délice pour les oreilles les plus fines de découvrir un tel don. Il vit d'ailleurs des sourires se dessiner sur la plupart des visages de l'assemblée, mis à part peut-être ceux des quelques pianistes présents qui se sentaient dépassés. Théodore s'imaginait déjà accompagnant ce génie de son violon. Peut-être avec Granger à la contrebasse. Mais ce dont il rêvait encore plus, en entendant une telle beauté, c'était de voir Pansy virevolter au rythme des doigts de cet excellent pianiste.

* * *

><p>Un petit groupe de danseuses s'étaient agglutinées devant la salle de musique, espèrant apercevoir le nouvel élève. De là où elle était, Pansy ne pouvait rien voir. Mais elle ne voulait rien voir. Elle entendait la musique. Un nocturne de Chopin, son préféré, s'élevait dans les airs. Cela lui suffisait.<p>

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy était plutôt habitué à la popularité, mais il ne pensait pas attirer autant les foules dans une école aussi prestigieuse que Juilliard. Il y avait de quoi gonfler encore un peu plus son égo qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait pourtant rejeté toute attention, ne voulant se laisser distraire par quelques actrices.<p>

Seul un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et au regard bleu foncé avait réussi à l'approcher. Un violoniste à l'air désinvolte qui lui avait proposé de partager un peu de musique le soir même. Drago avait accepté. Il aimait entendre son jeu sublimé par un air de violon.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il fut pris d'assaut par une troupe de danseuses, voulant toutes profiter de son talent pendant leur répétition. Il les ignora, laissant son regard se perdre au loin. Il la vit alors. Une danseuse, à la beauté hautaine, qui lançait des éclairs à ses camarades de ses yeux vert d'eau. Il y avait en elle quelque chose de transcendant, d'inateignable. Drago aimait ça.

* * *

><p>Pansy ne comprenait pas pourquoi toute l'école était en effervescence à cause de ce nouveau. Le fait qu'il soit un brillant pianiste, pour elle, ça ne signifiait rien. Elle, elle voulait juste danser, sans se soucier des autres.<p>

Elle avala rapaidement un yaourt et une pomme et s'empressa de retourner vers la salle de danse. Elle eut le plaisir de la trouver vide et repris son entraînement là où elle l'avait laissé le matin même.

* * *

><p>Drago se perdait dans les couloirs, découvrant les méandres de sa nouvelle école avec plaisir. Il se délectait de la dimension solennel des lieux, quand il passa devant une salle de danse, au milieu de laquelle tournoyait la jeune fille aux yeux verts qu'il avait repérée plus tôt. Il entra dans la salle et appuyait contre un mur, il profita du beau spectacle que lui offrait la danseuse qui ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence. De pointes en entre-chat, d'arabesque en pivot étourdissant, c'était un spectacle de haut-vol que lui offrait la belle. Son corps parfaitement arqué se mouvait avec une telle élégance, qu'il ne donnait plus l'impression de danser, mais de voler. Alors qu'elle enchaînait les pas et les sauts à une vitesse incroyable, la belle se transformait en un oiseau de splendeur.<p>

* * *

><p>- Puis-je vous accompagner au piano ?<p>

Pansy sursauta en entendant cette voix douceureuse qui la vouvoyait. Elle se retourna et fit face à un grand jeune homme au charisme imposant. Il la dévorait des ses grands yeux bleus et Pansy se sentit presque rougir. Mais elle se reprit. Une Parkinson ne rougissait pas.

- Vous-êtes le nouvel élève ? demanda-t-elle en employant les mêmes marques de respect.

- Tout ce sait ici, dit-il en souriant.

- La place est libre, proposa-t-elle en montrant le piano qui trônait dans un coin de la salle.

Sans un mot, il rejoignit l'instrument et s'installa. Alors que ses longs doigts blancs frôlaient enfin les touches blanches et noires, Pansy se remit à danser, se callant avec plaisir sur le rythme vif, mais agréable qu'avait pris le pianiste.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il fit raisonner la note finale, Drago regarda en souriant la jeune femme se baisser pour le saluer. Quel plaisir de jouer pour tant de beauté.<p>

- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors, les yeux vitreux. On n'avait jamais joué avec autant de passion pour moi.

Drago lui lança un sourire discret, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il appuyait sur la poignée, il se retourna et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de la danseuse.

- M'accorderiez-vous une danse ce soir ?

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce petit OS. Si il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Et à lire mes autres fictions.<p>

Bisous

Mildred


End file.
